Sarkos Two-Balls
Sarkos Stroni (A.K.A "Sarkos Two-Balls") is a Zarchonian gangster and pirate. He is known throughout the universe as the best pirate ever to be concieved. 'History' He was known to be the mob prince of Vargon Stroni and Mariat Stroni; who raised him as a spoiled, but highly trained Zarchonian. He was known to have made his first moves when he was 19 years old and was making a lot of money from his clients. By his 20's, his father died after getting killed by his rivals, the Mortan'k, who were later killed by Sarkos and his newly appointed gang. He was also the employer of Daryll Fox, the former captain of the Katanga, ''however Fox left his employment. Sarkos, by his adulthood, was the largest pirate and gangster the universe has ever seen. He eventually lost his mother due to a remnants of Mortan'k's men; who sent him a message. Despite everything though; Sarkos eventually found them and killed the men slowly and painfully. Sarkos also took over as the leading ruler of the Zarchonian people. '24th Century' By the year 2315; Sarkos started pirating and as a result made a living off of it. This also led to him and the future I.A.F member Aaron Carter to cross paths with him; due to the fact that he kidnapped his beloved fiance Claire Porter at the time. He sabotaged his ship the ''USS Warpstar and as a result; managed to escape without having to worry about Aaron coming after him. 2320 5 Years later; Sarkos still had Claire in his possession and was going to sell her as a slave girl to a client on the planet Prioress 7, deep within Militia territory. It wasn't until Aaron discovered Sarkos on the planet during a patrol; where Aaron followed a Militia ship onto the planet of Zarchos. Aaron eventually found that this ship was about to transport Claire to Prioress 7; however he and Adam Stetson arrived and intervened in the deal. A fight ensued between the two of them and Sarkos' men; leading to Aaron engaging the gangster in a fight of hand to hand combat. Eventually however, Aaron actually took Sarkos' hand and crushed it in his bare hand before he punched Aaron. Sarkos' hand was now irreparable and his healing couldn't regenerate him a new arm; so he eventually got it replaced with a prosthetic limb that looks similar to his original arm. He now plotted revenge against Aaron and his family; no matter how long it took. Powers & Abilities As a Zarchonian; Sarkos possess the natural abilities of his people. *'Enhanced Strength:' Sarkos is known to have naturally enhanced strength allowing him to lift a car with one hand. He is known to also have stamina along with his strength, allowing him to remain in a fight longer. *'Enhanced Speed:' Speed also enables Sarkos to move, run and even fight at amazing speed. His reflexes are also enhanced by his speed. *'Enhanced Healing:' Sarkos also possesses a healing factor that can only regenerate damaged areas of his body, however he cannot regenerate lost limbs. *'Longevity:' Like all Zarchonians, Sarkos possesses a naturally long lifespan which gives him a lot of time. *'Enhanced Senses:' Sarkos' senses are known to give him the ability to hear, see, and smell things from 100 miles away. *'Enhanced Leap:' Sarkos is known to have a natural leap that allows him to jump from 50-100 miles away. Category:Zarchonians Category:Gangsters Category:Pirates Category:Characters Category:Male Characters